Es solo una apuesta
by Amuto.kiss
Summary: ¡Acepto la apuesta!...No eres lo suficiente...¿Como entraste?...¿Lo-Lo sabías?... ¡Ikuto!... Sé que no es un buen summary pero me dio flojera escribirlo. por favor véanlo, lo hice en clase y solo quería subirlo para ver sus opiniones, les prometo que mejoraré mi redacción.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero los amo con toda mi alma (Ikuto 3)**

***- Es solo una apuesta -***

- ¿Qué?...-

- ¡Sí!, tu nos dijiste que él era solo un amigo de tu infancia. Recuerdo que hace unos 3 años dijiste que estabas enamorada de él, pero que nunca pasó nada. Así que pensé ¿por qué no?...-

- Alto, ¿qué? Yuka, acaba de regresar. No quiero involucrarme en esto. Tú también estabas enamorada de él ¿no? ¿Por qué no vas tú y le hablas?...-

- ¡Oh, vamos! Sé que aún te gusta…-

Suspiré. Yuka y Utau han sido mis mejores amigas desde que entré a la preparatoria. Por desgracia Utau no quedo en la misma clase que nosotras. Estábamos cursando primer año. Miré mi cuaderno de dibujo y observe en una esquina un pegote de la sombra de un gatito. Dos años habían pasado desde que Ikuto había viajado a Francia para poder entrar como violinista en una orquesta muy reconocida por el mundo. Conocía a ikuto desde los nueve años, cuando la madre de él llegó a mi casa diciendo que era la mejor amiga de mi mamá. En ese entonces Ikuto tenía trece años y Utau nueve.

Mire hacía la ventana sin prestarle atención a Yuka. Era cierto. Ikuto era mi amigo de la infancia, siempre me molestaba a pesar de ser 4 años mayor que yo, pero a veces podía mostrarme su lado amable y ser caballeroso. Sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de él cuando cumplí trece años. Sabía que él me veía solo como una niña pero no me importaba, me gustaba estar a su lado. Un año después me confesó que se reuniría a la gran orquesta que siempre había querido entrar. Me alegré por él aunque también me sentí triste porque de todos modos se iría.

-Entonces ¿aceptas?...-

Giré para mirar a Yuka hablando con Utau quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Utau? ¿En qué momento llegaste?...- Utau rodó los ojos y miró a Yuka.

- ¿Lo ves?, Amu siempre está en las nubes. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando entre a su salón…-

- ¿De qué hablan?...-

Utau puso una mano en mi escritorio y me miró.

- Quien logre darle un beso a Ikuto antes del viernes se ganará dos boletos de mi concierto tras bambalinas…- Utau sonrió. Mi expresión no cambió.

- Me niego…-

- ¡Amu!...- Utau comenzó a reír mientras Yuka hacía pucheros.

- ¡No! Rotundamente no…-

- Sabía que Amu se negaría, Yuka aléjate de mi hermano…-

- ¡Estás loca! ¿Has visto con más atención a tu hermano? ¡Está para comérselo!...- fruncí el ceño, tratando de ignorar el comentario anterior de Yuka.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que sabías que me negaría? ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?...- Me levanté de mi silla, mirándola a los ojos.

Utau sonrío de nuevo.

- Se trata de mi hermano, eres muy cobarde porque sé que no te atreverías a hacer algo así.

- ¡Acepto la apuesta!...-

.

.

Dos días después - _miércoles_

.

.

Soy una tonta. Soy una tonta. ¿Cómo pude aceptar eso?, _"eres muy cobarde porque sé que no te atreverías hacer algo así". _Maldición. No perderé. Ni mucho menos dejaré que Yuka se salga con la suya.

Cuando salí de mi última clase ya no pude hablar con Yuka. Ella tenía clase de gimnasia a esa hora por lo que salió corriendo para no llegar tarde. Me dirigí a mi casa sin antes comprar takoyaki (bolitas de pulpo) en el puestecito del parque. Y retornar mi camino a casa.

-Amu…-

Me estremecí.

Alcé mi cabeza para encontrar a Ikuto a centímetros de mí. Traía una camisa blanca con cuello de V con un chaleco de cuero; sus pantalones negros con botas militares que le llegaban un poco más arriba de los tobillos.

-¿Piensas mirarme a los ojos o te doy unos momentos más para que sigas con tu inspección de mi ropa?...- Lo miré a los ojos y sonrió. Su rostro tenía rasgos más fuertes, había rebasado la adolescencia para convertirse en todo un hombre pero sus ojos eran los únicos infantes en ese rostro, parecían divertidos.

- ¿Te le quedas mirando tanto a las personas?...- inflé mis cachetes. Aun así su forma de ser no había cambiado en absoluto.

- Por supuesto que no, es solo que…aun no me creo que estés aquí…- sonrió. Me estaba volviendo adicta a esa sonrisa suya. Miro un poco hacia el cielo y me rodeo con sus brazos por los hombros. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no me abrazaba por lo que me sorprendí. Estaba más alto desde la última vez que lo vi. Su cabeza estaba 30 centímetros más alta que la mía. Otra desventaja más de porque él no se fijaría en mí. Le devolví el abrazo aspirando un poco su aroma sin que se diera cuenta.

- Yo también te extrañé…- dijo él, rompiendo el abrazo.- ¿Hmn? ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Takoyaki?...- tomo uno de mi bolsa y se lo metió completo por la boca.

- ¡Oye!...¡Pregunta antes de tomar las cosas de los demás!... al menos mastica…- Ikuto me sonrió con la boca llena.

- Debiste comprar taiyaki con sabor chocolate, son más deliciosos. Vamos…- lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

- No te dejaré ir, si no consigo esos taiyaks…- tomó de mi muñeca y me jaló hacia él.

_¿Qué haré? Él…me gusta. ¿Cómo podría besarlo ahora? No puedo apartar mi mirada de él y mucho menos ahora que ha vuelto_. Cuando llegamos al puesto donde vendían los taiyakis Ikuto escogió una bolsa grande de chocolate. El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos platicando de su viaje a Francia y de mi vida en la preparatoria. No pasó mucho después de que me llevara a casa. No pude dormir esa noche. No dejaría que Yuka ganara, eso lo tenía presente, pero… ¿Cómo ganaría yo?

- Al día siguiente -

- ¿Así que ninguna lo ha besado? ¡Mañana es el último día! Supongo que regresaré esos boletos y les diré a los chicos de la banda que no las esperen tras bambalinas…-

-¿Estás bromeando?...- cuestionó Yuka

Utau solo rió

- ¡Me estas tomando el pelo!…-

Estaba decidida. Hoy sería el día en que lo besaría, le confesaría mis sentimientos sin importar las consecuencias. Sonó la campana y todos comenzamos a salir. Me sorprendí al ver a Ikuto en la entrada de la puerta principal, miraba entre el mundo de estudiantes mientras todos salían y algunos cuchicheaban acerca de él. Su mirada se posó en mí y luego la pasó por Utau y Yuka. Sostenía una mirada tan galante y de victoria ¿Por qué? Llegamos hasta él y nos sonrió.

- Parece que Yuka y yo nos despedimos aquí…- no pude esconder mi cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Eh?...-

- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?...- preguntó Utau divertida mientras veía a Yuka saltar a un lado de Ikuto.

- Su padre me llamo esta tarde, supo que iría a ver hoy a mi padre y me pidió de favor traerla conmigo…- Es verdad. El padre de Yuka y el de Ikuto trabajan en la misma compañía. Yuka sonrió y jaló a Ikuto hacia afuera, se despidieron de nosotras y se fueron sin más. Utau se despidió también de mí diciendo que iría a ver a Kukai. Había perdido mi oportunidad. No podría decirle nada a Yuka. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Una vez que llegué a mi casa estuve pensando en lo que estarían haciendo en ese momento. Era una recargué en la cabecera de mi cama y de un momento a otro me quede dormida.

.

.

.

Ouch. Acabé en el suelo de la cama de tantas vueltas que daba sobre mi cama. En ese momento mi celular sonó. Cuando desbloque el celular e hice el patrón de desbloqueo, vi la hora. _8:45. Maldición. ¿Tanto había dormido? _Tenía 2 mensajes de Utau. Sin esperar dos segundos más abrí el primero.

- _5:24, Amu, supe que Yuka no pudo conseguir el beso de Ikuto, ¿Qué haras? ¿Seguirás con la apuesta?_

_- 8:30, Para ser sincera no quiero que Yuka consiga un beso de mi hermano, iré al supermercado por unas cosas que necesito, te daré tiempo para que vayas y le ganes a Yuka. Aunque no creo que seas lo suficiente como para ganar esta apuesta ¿o sí?_

Gruñí ante el último mensaje de Utau aunque nunca esperé que mediera algún tipo de aceptación.

- ¡Maldición!...- Tomé rápidamente del armario una falda de cuero en vuelo, y con una blusa negra con tirantes que parecía más bien un corsé y me puse unas botas sin tacón a la altura de mi tobillo. Dejé mi cabello suelto y me lave rápidamente los dientes y salí de mi casa diciéndole a mis padres que me reuniría con Utau solo un momento.

Utau e Ikuto Vivían en un departamento sin sus padres a unas cuadras de mi casa. Estaba nerviosa, nunca había hecho esto. Pero no me echaría para atrás en este momento.

Cuando llegué a la casa pude ver la luz prendida de la habitación de Ikuto. Temblé. Toqué la puerta pero no se escuchó ningún ruido proveniente de adentro. La abrí, estaba abierta, claro, Utau había planeado dejarla abierta. Subí por los escalones en busca de la puerta de Ikuto, cuando toque con suavidad ocurrió lo mismo que en la puerta principal. No había nadie en la habitación. Me gire para irme pero una luz al fondo del pasillo llamo mi atención. Me acerqué a ella y pude darme cuenta de que era el estudio de Ikuto.

Consistía en una habitación de paredes de madera que sostenían puros libros y en medio estaba el escritorio de Ikuto donde el mismo dueño se hallaba sentado frente a él, frente a mí.

Me acerqué despacio pero él levanto la mirada con rapidez y se me quedo viendo.

- Pero que, ¿qué haces vestida así en mi casa?...- Sonrió Ikuto con… ¿nervios? _Actúa con indiferencia. Indiferencia._

- Nada, solo pasaba por aquí para ver a Utau pero me di cuenta de que no estaba en casa…-mentí, mire los libreros y me fui acercando despistadamente.

- ¿Cómo entraste?...- sonó divertido. Recargándose en su silla reclinable puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

- La puerta estaba sin el seguro, deberías tenerla cerrada…- lo mire una vez que estaba a lado de él y me recargaba en una parte del escritorio. En seguida se enderezó y me miró inseguro.

- Hmn, lo dice la chica que deja la ventana abierta ¿no?...-

Mire otra vez hacia los libreros.

- E-Es diferente…- Ikuto alargo su brazo y tomó mi rostro girándome hacia él.

- ¿Por qué no me permites ver ese hermoso y tentador sonrojo?...-

- Y-Yo….Yo…- Estaba a punto de salir corriendo y hacer el ridículo pero al parecer Ikuto vio mis intenciones. Parándose de golpe hizo que la silla se resbalara hacia atrás y apoyó una de sus manos a cada lado de mi cintura sobre el escritorio. Estaba sin escapatoria.

Me sorprendí al ver el rostro de Ikuto. Sus ojos estaban puestos fijamente en mis labios y tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Mierda, estoy en el límite, no soporto ningún segundo más…- sin previo aviso me sentó en su escritorio y me besó. Me besó con ferocidad y anhelo, pude sentir la intensidad en ese beso. Me besaba con fuerza y rapidez, no podía seguir su ritmo.

Ikuto me inclinó en el escritorio abriendo más espacio en nuestras bocas. Apoyé una de mis manos en el escritorio para no caerme sin darme cuenta de que la otra ya estaba firmemente agarrada de su cabello. Una de sus manos se ocultó detrás de mí cuello sobre el cabello rosado que tenía y la otra la pasó por mis piernas alzándolas para pegarlas a su cintura.

-Maldición, Amu…- murmuró Ikuto aun con nuestros labios pegados y con la voz ronca. Esto era lo más asombroso que me había ocurrido en toda mi vida. Tomé con mis dos manos su cabello y lo acerqué más a mí. Ikuto soltó mis piernas y me rodeo con sus brazos con fuerza sin dejar de besarme. Mordió mi labio y lo estiró. Sonrió.

- Sabía que tu hermoso orgullo no te dejaría perder la apuesta ¿eh?...- río. Volviendo a besarme con más calma y posando sus manos en mi estómago. Pero no duro por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué?¿Como…- Ikuto no me soltó. Devoró mis labios por completo, succionó mi labio superior y comenzó a besarme por debajo de mi mentón- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ikuto!...- él solo sonrió contra mi piel. Lo aparté poniendo mis manos en sus hombros. Aun sonrojada reuní fuerzas para mirarlo.- ¿Lo-Lo sabías?...-

Ikuto cerró sus ojos y asintió rápidamente con energía.

-¿D-Desde cuándo?...- Puso su frente contra la mía mirando directamente a mis ojos.

- Ayer por la tarde…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y entonces porque no dijiste nada?...- me volvió a besar y antes de que pudiera decir algo más; Utau se encontraba en el marco de la puerta recargada. Ikuto apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y me rodeo con un brazo.

- Obviamente él no dejaría pasar ninguna oportunidad para besarte…- dijo ella.

- ¿Qué?...-

- Y estoy perdiendo una y muy buena sin no sales ahora de mi estudio…-

Utau soltó una risita y se giró para retirarse sin antes decir:

- Solo para que conste que esto fue idea de Yuka y mía así que también agradécele a ella…- sin decir más se fue.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieren decir que este fue un plan suyo?...- me gire hacia Ikuto ya que Utau ya se había ido.

- Oye, apenas me entere ayer, yo solo aproveché…-

- ¿Y hoy en la tarde?...-

- No hicimos nada, como dije, solo la lleve con su padre y yo regrese aquí esperando si el día de mañana tú me besabas pero ¡oye! Viniste horas antes, eso no me lo esperaba.

- Pero, pudiste haberlo evitado, sí no lo hiciste… entonces… eso quiere decir…- Sonrió.

-Me gustas…- me dio un corto beso- muchísimo…- me besó con suavidad acunando mi rostro entre sus manos.- Te tardaste mucho ¿lo sabias?...-

- Yo también… siento lo mismo…- Ikuto me levantó e hizo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas mientras el pasaba sus brazos por mi trasero y me cargaba como si fuera un peluche.

- Ni creas que está noche dejaré que pises un pie fuera de mi casa, así que es mejor que le vayas llamando a tus papas…- Ikuto se dirigió hacia su habitación sin soltarme.

- Estas jugando ¿no?...-

- ¿Quieres que te preste mi teléfono?...-

- ¡Ikuto!...- Absolutamente, definitivamente, infinitamente estaba agradecida con mis amigas, si no hubiera sido por ellas, no tendría de novio al que tengo ahora, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.


End file.
